


Another 10 Sentences and Another Whipped Im Youngmin

by ssyou



Series: 10 sentences of Youngmin and Sewoon [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Of course Dongpang mentioned, You should know by now im ydpp trash, blink and you missed howons, pacaponyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: 1. SuitcaseDonghyun didn't know, nor anyone, really, that there was a red doll hidden in a small bag inside his suitcase, safe and sound and kept him home while he was in strange countries, miles away from that boy.





	Another 10 Sentences and Another Whipped Im Youngmin

1\. Suitcase

Donghyun didn't know, nor anyone, really, that there was a red doll hidden in a small bag inside his suitcase, safe and sound and kept him home while he was in strange countries, miles away from that boy. 

 

2\. Money

Youngmin has money now, lots of it, he can buy his mom a diamond ring and a house, but he still can't buy Jung Sewoon's heart (little does he know it's been already given to him, for free). 

 

3\. Architect

Gwanghyun brags a lot about Sewoon's cooking (no he's not jealous) Youngmin's tempted to call an architect to draw them a house with big kitchen and tell Sewoon his white picket fence dream. 

 

4\. Porridge

"I knew this would happen," Youngmin pretended not to hear as Sewoon told him those words while feeding him homemade porridge, "you shouldn't have lent me your jacket, I could've borrowed it from Jaehwan-hyung," as if Youngmin would ever allow it, he'd froze first. 

 

5\. Kitten

When JBJ visited them, Yongguk brought along Rcy who snatched Sewoon's chicken wing right out of his plate, making Sewoon laugh and her owner finally had the courage to talk to Sewoon (Youngmin couldn't be happier). 

 

6\. Brain

Euiwoong's brain is made up of many concerns: his parents' stores, YH boys, school &  grades, Ju Haknyeon, idol life, and especially a Jung Sewoon, who lately has been giving him a headache because he knows that hyung is a bingu, but his one pick shouldn't be that dense and oblivious to Youngmin-hyung desperate approach (though then again Sewoon-hyung never realizes how much Euiwoong adores him, huh). 

 

7\. Smiley

If once again Sewoon makes a smiley face like that Youngmin will definitely kiss him and teach those lips a very hard lesson, no matter Rabeoji's there or not. 

 

8\. Floor

The wet grass is their dance floor and the rain is their song as Youngmin puts his hands on Sewoon's waist and sways him left and right, so Sewoon pulls Youngmin's head down and put their foreheads together, Singing in the Rain playing on his head. 

 

9\. Door

Kissing Sewoon is like opening a door to wants and needs Youngmin thought he never had, making him dizzy and giddy and curse everytime Sewoon makes those little whimpers, kicking the breathe out of him as Youngmin moves lower and kisses the juncture of his neck and shoulder sweetly. 

 

10\. Pudding

If he could have a wish,  he would want to be Pudding so he could stay by that boy's side anytime and be his guardian forever. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been stressing me lately I need a pacaponyo to brighten my day huff...


End file.
